spellcastersfandomcom-20200214-history
Dark Spyro
Dark Spyro is the dark altered form of Spyro the Dragon in the Legend of Spyro series, the Skylanders series and the Skylanders Academy cartoon series. In the Skylanders series he is a part of the Magic Element. History The Legend of Spyro Dark Spyro was created after Spyro came in contact with a strange substance in The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night. He also murdered the ape king in cold blood with this form. In The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragons, Dark Spyro is an altered form that Spyro can now turn into at will, although for a limited time. Skylanders Biography Spyro hails from a rare line of magical purple dragons who can harness the power of the Elements of Skylands, though he prefers to master fire. But his innate ability with Elemental powers also leaves him vulnerable to darker magic. When The Darkness is nearby, Spyro can channel its energy and combine its power with his own, becoming Dark Spyro! Over the years, he has learned to focus and control this power, using dark magic to fight the forces of evil. Actions Dark Spyro was first seen in Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure as a playable character and an altered form of Spyro. Dark Spyro was a playable character in the now discontinued Skylanders: Universe, where he along with all of the other playable Skylanders from Spyro's Adventure and Giants, exploring Skylands and finding treasures. Dark Spyro also came back into existence in Skylanders: SWAP-Force, helping all of the other dark variants with their new powers and gained a new ability. He also appears in Skylanders: Cloud Patrol and Skylanders: Lost Islands. In Skylanders: Ring of Heroes, Dark Spyro goes under the name 'Shadow Spyro' and becomes a part of the Dark Element as well as having an Awakened Form. Dark Spyro may also appear in Skylanders: Giants, Skylanders: Trap Team, Skylanders: SuperChargers, Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing and Skylanders: Imaginators. Where he will aid those various teams of Skylanders in their respected adventures. Skylanders Academy TBA Appearances The Legend of Spyro *The Legend of Spyro: The Eternal Night *The Legend of Spyro: Dawn of the Dragon Skylanders Main Series *Skylanders: Spyro's Adventure *Skylanders: Giants *Skylanders: SWAP-Force *Skylanders: Trap Team *Skylanders: SuperChargers **Skylanders: SuperChargers Racing *Skylanders: Imaginators Side Series *Skylanders: Universe (Discontinued) *Skylanders: Cloud Patrol *Skylanders: Lost Islands *Skylanders: Ring of Heroes Skylanders Academy *Season 2 **Episode 13 Touch of Evil *Season 3 **Episode 1 Power Struggle **Episode 2 The Truth is in Here **Episode 3 Sky Hard **Episode 4 A Traitor Among Us **Episode 5 In Like Flynn **Episode 6 Weekend at Eon's **Episode 7 Road Rage **Episode 8 Three Sides to Every Story **Episode 9 Days of Future Crash **Epiosde 10 Off to the Races **Episode 11 Split Trivia *Dark Spyro helped inspire the Dark Edition Skylanders, witch later had their own Starter Packs since SWAP-Force. *Dark Spyro is a skin for Spyro in the Spyro: Reignited Trilogy and Crash Team Racing Nitro Kart. See Also *Spyro the Dragon *Malefor *Strykore Navigation Category:The Legend of Spyro Category:The Legend of Spyro Sorcerers Category:Skylanders Category:Skylanders Sorcerers Category:Skylander Category:Sorcerers Category:Heroic Sorcerers Category:Neutral Sorcerers Category:Male Sorcerers Category:Animal Sorcerers Category:Dragons Category:Alter Forms Category:Dark Magic Category:Magic Category:Skylanders Academy Category:Skylanders Academy Sorcerers Category:Dark Sorcerers Category:Villain Sorcerers Category:Toy Line Sorcerers Category:Video Game Sorcerers Category:Cartoon Sorcerers